Automated vehicle control systems provide various types of functionality to a vehicle. One of the functions of automated vehicle control systems is performing automated maneuvers while a trailer is coupled to the vehicle. Since a driver of the vehicle may have an obstructed view due to, for example, the trailer and since manual maneuvering of the vehicle with the trailer coupled to the vehicle (a vehicle-trailer combination) may be difficult, automated functionality may provide benefits to the driver.